Até que a Distância os Separe
by camilapen
Summary: Juliana é uma intercambista que passará seus próximos 6 meses na simpática cidade de Carmel. Por um simples acidente, ela conhece Paul Slater, seu vizinho playboy e arrogante e vive em pé de guerra com o garoto. Até descobrir uma coisa tarde demais...


**N/A: Se vocês odiarem a fic eu entendo; mas lembrem-se que é minha primeira da Mediadora u.u**

Palmeiras ao vento, mar, sol. Essa era a visão que eu tinha da janela, do Honda Civic. Não que fosse a primeira vez que eu visse aquilo, ao contrário! Mas isso em outro país era realmente mágico para mim, apesar de que eu não estava a fim de compartilhar esse detalhe ao Sr. Foster, não queria que logo no primeiro dia em sua casa ele achasse que eu era algum tipo de garota que retarda só por que está fazendo intercambio, não mesmo! A propósito, eu sou Juliana e o Sr. Foster é chefe da família que eu vou morar durante os seis meses do meu intercâmbio. Sim, apesar de ter apenas 15 anos, eu tenho coragem suficiente para passar seis meses longe da minha família, não que eu não goste dela, mas como isso seria bom para mim, não só para melhorar o inglês, mas também mudar de ares. Eu realmente precisava de ares novos, como precisava! Mas eu não sou uma pessoa que se dá bem com o frio, por isso escolhi a Califórnia quando a mulher do NI (National Intercamb) perguntou se eu tinha preferência de estado. Eu sei que lá não é quente como o Brasil, mas é melhor que nada. Enquanto eu pensava em um milhão de coisas, olhando a bela paisagem de Carmel, uma voz rouca interrompeu meus devaneios.

-Está tudo bem 'Juliêne'? - Os olhos esverdeados do Sr. Foster me encararam pelo retrovisor.

-Não se preocupe Sr. Foster, está tudo ótimo. Só estou confirmando a beleza de Carmel.

Respondi com um risinho. Nenhuma pessoa desde que eu saí do Brasil acertara pronunciar corretamente meu nome, por isso eu apresento as opções de 'Ju' e 'Juli' mas o Sr. Foster insistia em não usar apelidos para meu desgosto.

- Mas eu creio que lá onde você mora existem lugares até mais belos que aqui. Ele disse tentando ser simpático.

-Sim, existem e muitos! Mas aqui é diferente sabe? Eu não sei explicar...

-Nem precisa! Pelo menos sua expressão demonstra que você está gostando, e isso é bom. Direi isso aos seus pais hoje quando eles ligarem, ele estão com medo que você não goste daqui. Ele me olhou novamente pelo retrovisor como se esperasse uma confirmação do que disse.

-Pode deixar Sr. Foster que eu mesma faço questão de dizer a eles.

-Tudo bem, agora pare de me chamar de Sr. Foster! Já disse que quero que me chame de Stanley ok? Ele piscou pra mim ao mesmo tempo em que botava um cd dos Beatles no som. – Espero que goste dos Beatles, lá em casa é estilo de vida.

-Tudo bem então, 'Stanley'! Que venha Help e Yellowsubmarine. Eu sorri.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

* * *

Meus olhos varriam rapidamente a fachada da casa. Era tipicamente uma casa americana, uma grande casa americana. Toda branca, com um belo jardim e um espaço para as crianças brincarem. Linda era sua descrição. Mas se comparada a casa ao lado ela não passava de um simples 'casinha'. A casa ao lado era três vezes maior, toda de vidro e com um jardim impecável. Para completar sua descrição de beleza, havia uma BMW conversível estacionada. E eu achando que já tinha visto 'dinheiro' de mais em forma de casa, estava enganada. 

-Crianças, essa é 'Juliêne' a garota que eu disse que vai passar um tempo conosco. Sorriu o Sr. Foster tirando minhas malas do carro e apontando pra mim com aquele seu enorme e torto dedo indicador.

As duas crianças loiras que brincavam com um conjunto de playmobil rapidamente ignoraram o brinquedo e vieram correndo como se eu fosse algum tipo de ET, mas para minha surpresa, elas me abraçaram.

-Olá Juliêne! Eu sou o Ian! Falou o mais velho.

-Ola Ian. Pode me chamar de Juli se quiser... "Até aprender a pronunciar meu nome certo pensei"

-Juli, eu sou o Henry! Tenho seis anos, o Ian oito e você?

-15! –Eu estava cansada demais para responder ao interrogatório dos pequenos – Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou me trocar e depois a gente...

-De onde você é? Papai disse que é do Brasil é verdade? Por quê você tem um sotaque engraçado? Você gosta daqui? Como é o nome dos seus pais? Você tem irmãos é?

As duas figurinhas fixaram os grandes olhos azuis em mim, sem nem ligar se tinham me interrompido ou não. Eu já estava sem ação quando fui salva pela Sra. Foster.

-Meninos, a deixem em paz! Venha meu amor, eu sou Michelle sua mãe enquanto estiver aqui. Sorriu a senhora enquanto pegou nas minhas mãos.

-Obrigada Sra. Foster. Obrigada mesmo por tudo!

-É um prazer – ela sorriu novamente - Venha, vou lhe ajudá-la a subir com isso, o Stanley foi dar uma ajeitada no seu banheiro que estava vazando um pouquinho, e nós temos torta de pêssego! Você deve está com fome né? Esse tempo todo de viagem...

Acabava de descobrir de onde vinha à habilidade falatória dos garotos. Apesar de tudo eu devia muito a eles. A lista de espera é normalmente de um ano, mas eles se prontificaram a me hospedar quando descobriram que meu pai era pastor da Igreja Anglicana. Como o Sr. Foster disse: Não podíamos deixar de acolher a filha de um irmão. Isso também contribuiu para eles ficarem menos preocupados. Mas eu sentia que Carmel tinha mais a me oferecer do que apenas, uma visão bonita e uma família da igreja.

* * *

É, eu tinha sobrevivido a meu primeiro dia de aula. Não foi um dos melhores, mas superou minhas expectativas. De começo a turma me olhou esquisito e até me ignoraram, mas graças ao professor de Álgebra eu caí em grupo de exercícios das lideres de torcida, as mais populares se quer saber. Tudo bem que elas só falam de assuntos fúteis, como a nova bolsa Kipling que elas compraram, ou a aquela calça m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-a que lançou da Diesel. Eu esperava marcas maiores, mas vamos frizar o fato que eu estava em uma escola pública então não era grande surpresa. Apesar disso, deu pra 'trocar uma idéia' com elas (salve minhas roupas, imitadas de grife) e bom, elas pareceram ir mais com minha cara, o que significava que o resto da escola também. Cheguei em casa exatamente as 15:30 e encontrei uma aflita Sra. Foster me esperando. 

-E aí querida como foi o primeiro dia de aula? Gostou? Ela perguntou com um falso sorriso. Não era aquilo que ela queria falar comigo.

-Foi legal. –Respondi colocando minha bolsa e os livros no sofá – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, não! Eu apenas queria pedir um favorzinho seu.

-Pode falar então. Eu tinha escolha?!

-Meu dente voltou a doer, e eu suspeito que seja problemas com o canal de novo, mas eu não tenho ninguém para deixar o Henry e o Ian, mamãe já esta velhinha sabe? Será que você...

-Vá ao dentista tranqüila Sra. Foster eu cuido deles. Falei com um sorriso conformado.

-Obrigado querida! Qualquer coisa ligue para o Stanley, o telefone está na geladeira. Ela sorriu aliviada e saiu apressada procurando a chave do carro dentro da bolsa.

Ficar com os fedelhos? NÃÃÃÃO! Meu Deus, pra que a porcaria do canal dela foi inventar de dá problema? Não que eu tenha nada contra os garotos, mas é que eles são um pouco ativos demais... Mas eu acho que não terei problemas.

-Não adianta se disfarçar sua robô malvada! Eu sei que você assumiu a forma da 'Juliêne'.

Eu olhe para o pé da escada assustada e lá estava Ian com uma pistola de água apontada para mim. Vamos reavaliar a situação, eu acho que terei problemas agora.

-Agente Ian, pronto para o ataque? Perguntou Henry que estava atrás do sofá com um walktalk.

Eu estava realmente sem entender nada, o que eles estavam fazendo?

-Sim agente Henry, ao ATAQUEEE!

Em questão de segundos jatos de água voavam em mim. Eu não estava achando graça nenhuma naquilo, mas eles estavam e muito!

-Parem com isso! Vão brincar de outra coisa. Falei irritada empurrando eles no sofá.

-Não tente escapar! Ian se pendurou em mim.

Tudo bem Juliana, respire.

-Meninos, vamos brincar de bola? Vou ensinar a vocês uma brincadeira que a gente joga lá no Brasil vamos? Falei com dificuldade graças às mãos de Ian que apertavam meu pescoço.

-VAMOS! E saíram os dois pulando e atirando água para cima.

Eu respirei fundo e saí com eles para a área na frente da casa. Eles me esperavam com a bola na mão e as maiores caras de santo.

-Bem, a brincadeira e o seguinte. –tirei uma mecha da franja que acabara de cair no meu olho- se chama queimado. O Ian vai ficar ali atrás da árvore, e o Henry aqui comigo. Quem conseguir acertar a bola no outro primeiro ganha ok? Mas não pode sair do lugar certo?

-Certo.

-Vamos Henry, você começa. Entreguei a bola ao fedelho menor. E para a minha surpresa ela veio com toda força em minha barriga.

-GANHEI!

-Não vale! Como você ganhou se nem eu e nem a Ju jogamos ainda? Esbravejou Ian do outro lado.

-É PARA JOGAR A BOLA NO IAN! NÃO EM MIM EU SOU DO SEU TIME! Gritei apertando a barriga com dor. Era pequeno, mas a bolada estava doendo.

-Você não explicou. –ele respondeu dando língua - Você está frito Ian.

-Quem está é você! –Ian pegou a bola que passara longe dele – Tome!

Bolada na cabeça, legal.

-EU NÃO ESTOU JOGANDO! Gritei novamente.

-Ué, mas você não estava?

-Não mais, graças a você minha barriga afundou uns cinco cm. Fiquem jogando eu vou ser a juíza. Falei me sentando num banco, agora com a cabeça dolorida também.

Eles continuaram o arremesso de bolas para o outro. Pelo menos estavam quietos. Agora eu sabia por que nenhuma babá durava. E então estava eu lá sentada no banco, se recuperando da bolada na barriga e curtindo a da cabeça quando a forte bola de Ian bate no vidro, da BMW vizinha o rachando. Legal, era o que faltava.

-Sujou!

Os meninos correram para dentro enquanto eu fiquei lá em pé sem ação, até o dono do carro, sair furioso de dentro da casa e me encarar com aqueles perfeitos olhos claros.


End file.
